Summoner's Wish
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Harry's wish to leave after the Final battle was granted. However, the new guardians of Spira have decided to send him to their dream world first after asking for his help. T to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP or FFX. I'm just borrowing the characters. All of Harry's summons are mine though.

Prelude: Explains things leading up to Summoner's Awakening, and other details that were skipped over. (Not going to be written just yet. Maybe when I'm done with all four stories.)

**First Story: Summoner's Awakening- COMPLETE!**

A Recovering World: Takes place from after the final battle. Showing the Wizarding World getting back on it's feet. (Not going to be written just yet. Not until the original stories are Completed.)

_Second Story: Summoner's Wish- Takes place in Zanarkand and will be two chapters._

Third Story: Summoner's Heart- Takes place in Spira. I am unsure how many chapters this is going to be.

Fourth Story: Summoner's Faith- Takes place in 2 yrs. after Sin is defeated. (Basically FFX-2)

Summary: In his own world, Harry has defeated Voldemort and Devira. In the process, Harry and three of five guardians were transported to another world. Leaving Luna, Neville, and the Slytherins who had befriended him behind to take care of the wizarding world.

Pairings: Light incest slash between Fred/George. FW/?/GW. HP/?. RL/?.

Warnings: Incest. Slash. Anything else that I may be forgetting.

Languages: _"Parseltongue"_

"_**Summons and summoners talking to/between/with each other"**_

_Song Lyrics_

"**Moony talking to Remus"**

"**Moony and Remus merged and talking"**

Harry's looks in the story: Long black hair past waist, usually braided or pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. 17 yrs old. Bright green eyes had darken to bottle green. Soft, pale skin. 5'6". Still small for his age and probably won't gain anymore height. He wears clothes that fit him now due to his Guardians taking him shopping.

Anan: Based on an African trickster god in the form of a spider. Wings resembling spiderwebs. Hands become pointed claws near the fingers. Long black hair pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Light hazel eyes. Medium bronze skin. The first. Personality I'll leave for you to discover. Smiles. a blood-red and silver summon circle appears when he is being summoned. Partial to fire abilities.

Maharani: long curly black hair reaching below waist, sea-blue eyes, and pale skin. Rune tatoos exist encircling her neck, wrists, ankles. She is a hunter who uses dark magic. Loosely based on Diana, goddess of the moon and hunt. The second. Views Harry as a little brother, so is very protective when it comes to him. A white and black summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

Valkyrie: A small child like being with pale skin, blond hair, and blue-green eyes. She also has black feathered wings, and her focus is a globe/orb of sorts swirling with gold energy. She is the most powerful of all the summons. She is sort of based off of the myth of the Valkyries, which I thought her name was a good hint of. Her summoning circle is golden with silver and black swirls of energy flickering about. She is the third, and comes before Era, which is why she has a humanoid appearance. Not much else to say about her, but I might add on later. I think she's pretty self explanatory.

Revohn: Based off of the mythical creature Martlet. A huge bird with a black head and black tail feathers, a grey breast, and the rest is white. It has no feet. It also possesses a sharp yellow beak. It's powers center around wind and light magic/abilities. The Fourth. Revohn's name comes from one of my other stories that I write for fun, so you'll probably never see it in any of my other stories on . Sidenote: Revohn is male. A purple and light grey summon circle appears when he is being summoned.

Raithe: He is a huge grey wolf loosely based on dire wolves. Mainly the legend aspect of the dire wolves, which was very difficult to find anything relatively interesting because dire wolves are not mention when you look up myths on them… Went to like five different webpages, looked through every book on mythical creatures I have or even books on legends, so if anyone can recommend some better source for this stuff, please let me know. Anyways, the spirits of other wolves float around Raithe playing, waiting for his orders. Raithe's power is more on a spiritual level as well as related to death (but not much). He is a very dedicated warrior. When summoned his rune circle colors are cerulean and slate blue. He is the fifth.

Fionn: A pegasus. However, not white or black or gold or silver. Fionn is a pale blue color with a cerulean mane and tail. This Pegasus has the ability to use water and ice elements with ease. As well as a natural affinity for air. Fionn is male just to be clear on that. The sixth. Yes this is the one that doesn't get along with Anan, reason being, he has fun freezing Anan, who uses fire abilities. So, the two are rivals of a sort. When Fionn is summon a white blue and dark blue rune summoning circle apprears.

Era: Based off of wood sprites, she is the last with a humonoid appearance. Long messy, dark green hair with leaves and flowers attached as ornaments. Earth brown eyes. Light brown skin. She is bound to a tree by one arm and the lower half of her legs. She wears a light tanned tube top under a pale green vest with tattered ends. She also wears a dark green skirt with a slit revealing a soft brown under skirt covering the parts of her legs the are revealed. The Seventh. A forest green and earth brown summon circle appears when she is being summoned.

AAL: Well here's the second story. Following right after Summoner's Awakening. If you notice the story listing has changed a little. I have added two more, because someone has asked for them… well actually pointed out a few flaws in the first story. So those two will have a dedication to the person once I start them.

Like before, any knew creation and all other notes will be at the end of this chapter.

Enough talk. On with the story!

Title: Summoner's Wish

Chapter One

Bottle green eyes blinked opened tiredly. Harry pushed himself up only to find out that he seemed to be floating. "Where am I?"

His surroundings were beautiful. A mixture of brilliant light blue and dark blue swirls mixing with a pale starlight white color and gentle swirling of light gold and soft silver mixing. Looking around it seemed as if we was viewing galaxies mixing and meshing together.

Harry's feet touched a pure black floor that reflected what he was seeing, just of a darker summons floated or stood by him, depending on what they preferred or could do.

"_**Valkyrie, where are my guardians?"**_ Harry asked her.

Valkyrie smiled at him softly, the gesture alone reassuring him that his friends were safe. _**"They were sent on ahead. There are Aeons already existing in the world we were entering, and they wished to talk to us."**_

"_**Why?"**_ Harry questioned, curiosity shining in his eyes.

A musical chuckle alerted him to the extra company that he had been unaware of. Turning around, Harry's eyes widened slightly as he took in the beautiful lady before him. Ice formed beneath her feet and surrounded her in a silver-blue mist. She was very beautiful in Harry's opinion even if her skin matched her element.

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**I am Shiva child. We felt it best if I was the one to approach, seeing how ready your own Aeons are to defend you."**_

Valkyrie giggled childishly._** "You think we're bad now, you should have seen us when he almost impaled himself on a tree branch."**_

"_**That was not my fault! Fred and George pushed me!"**_ Harry crossed his arms, trying to defend himself.

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Valkyrie!"**_

Shiva smiled at the two of them. _**"Well, the thing is, we have a request if you are to enter our world."**_

"_**What type of request?"**_

The image around them shifted, until they seemed to be standing on the edge of an ocean, sand blowing around their feet in a soft breeze. The sky was covered in clouds. On the horizon they could see a giant creature looming.

"_**What is that?"**_ Valkyrie asked blue-green eyes curious.

"_**We call it Sin."**_

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Day 1:

Tidus shifted his gaze from the sky to the ocean, lost in his thoughts. He had felt uneasy lately, but there was no reason for the feeling of unease that he could think of. Sighing, he ran a tanned hand awkwardly through his sun-kissed blond hair.

Shrugging, Tidus decided that he should take a walk to clear his head.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Harry walked through the city streets of Zanarkand, not quite sure where he was. Sure, Shiva had said that they would send him to where he would meet his new destiny, but what did this place have to do with it.

Man, this sucks. Harry thought to himself as he scanned the crowded street he was on. He would have to wait until he reached the others to see how they have adapted to the time they were in. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long…

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Tidus was jogging to prepare his body for the Blitzball match that was approaching in a couple days. He was heading back to the docks when he saw interesting sight. A teen, perhaps male, was staring off into the ocean. Tidus couldn't make out the teen's face, but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

The teen wore a strange black ankle-length coat with white tribal wings stretching across his back. From what Tidus had glimpsed, the teen also wore a formal white shirt, black pants made of some unknown material, and black boots. The teen gripped a staff lazily in his hands, as if not really worried about anything.

Tidus shook his head, deciding he had just come across an interesting person, one that he would likely never meet again. His thoughts then wandered over to dinner and what he should make.

FFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHP

Day 2:

Harry found himself in a café and sitting at a table, sipping some sort of fruit tea (after paying for it with the gil that Yojimbo had lent him, just as he had paid the hotel for last night) and flipping through a sports magazine. It went on and on about Blitzball, whatever that was.

Apparently, the final match for a Memorial Cup was coming up in honor of a player named Jecht. Harry read it, not at all bothered that he didn't really understand it. He was figuring it out after all. It helped that in the side columns and comments some history and explanations were provided.

He glanced up as the door opened. A blond teen, young man, waltzed in. Glancing at the magazine, Harry realized that said teen was related to the man mentioned in the magazine. Harry took another sip of his tea, wondering if this was what he was here for. The teen, Tidus, Harry silently added to his mental thoughts as he read the article, glanced around the café while waiting for his own drink.

His cobalt blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of Harry, which amused Harry somewhat. Harry flipped the page, interested in the advertisement for upgrades for some sort of weapon. Why didn't his world have magazines like this? It would have been fun to upgrade his wand when he had been using it, seeing the wand being re-crafted and different from when he first got it.

Tidus decided to talk to the teen from before, and sat at the table after grabbing his drink. "Hey." Tidus greeted, his eyes meeting amused bottle green. A soft voice greeted him. "Hey."

Tidus gestured awkwardly at the magazine. "Interested in Blitzball?"

Harry closed the magazine with a flip of his wrist. "Never heard of it until now. I lived in a semi-remote area. We didn't have Blitzball."

Tidus expression could be described in one word: horrified. His mouth had dropped open, eyes widened, and he seemed to have frozen. Harry leaned back in his seat, smiling in amusement.

"N-no Blitzball! What did you guys do?" Tidus finally managed to ask after a couple of minutes.

"Oh, we had a local sport, and local tournaments. But, nothing major." Harry replied, standing. He grabbed his staff and began walking away.

"Wait, are you attending the Memorial Cup?"

Harry glanced at Tidus. "I don't have tickets, and I believe it's too late to buy said tickets." With that Harry exited the café. Tidus leaned back in the chair. He had a feeling that he'd be seeing the black-haired teen again.

He paused, what was the teen's name anyways? He obviously knew who Tidus was, considering the magazine that had been left behind.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

Day 3:

Harry found himself standing outside a bookstore, having purchased a map of Zanarkand. The city was huge! He marked the location of the café he had been at yesterday, planning to go there again if he had time, and his path to the bookstore, which some kind soul had given him directions to, with a sharpie he had also purchased. Where else should he go in a city as amazing as Zanarkand? Eyeing the piers he circled them. It would be different to see boathouses considering he never really had a chance to admire them on his pilgrimage in his own world.

He then circled the mall, it looked fun. Maybe he'd get his Guardians some souvenirs. Maybe he would buy himself a different outfit…? Nah, though he might get his ears pierced and a pendant or necklace of some sort. Glancing over the rest of the map he found the Blitzball Stadium, circling it in black ink. Tracing some paths, Harry decided to head towards the mall, then the piers, and then to check out the stadium.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

Tidus sighed. He had been to the Blitzball Stadium for a Zanarkand Abe's prep and final practice before the Memorial Cup Final Match later that night. He and some friends had decided to head to the mall briefly before heading home to relax for a couple of hours.

He paused, blinking when he spotted the teen from earlier. Excusing himself from his friends, Tidus ran after the teen as said teen entered the jewelry shop.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

Harry eyed the silver hoop earrings with interest. His magic purred at the idea of them, meaning that there was an earring, or a pair of earrings really, that suited him perfectly. Now to figure out which pair was drawing his magic out like stroking a kitten trying to hide underneath the bed pretending not to enjoy the attention it was receiving.

"Crosses would look good." A gloved hand reached in front of him, gently tapping a set of silver and black gothic earrings to his left.

Harry tilted his head back, and smiled warmly at the youth. "Hello Tidus. Didn't expect to see you again today."

Tidus shifted, arms folding behind his head in a relaxed pose, smiling back. "Well, I never did get your name. Might as well inquire now that I have found you again."

"Again?" Harry's eyebrow shot up, bottle green eyes reflecting his curiosity.

Tidus nodded. "Saw you the first time on a morning jog. Second time was the café. So this makes it the third time."

Harry turned back to the earrings, snorting in amusement. "I wonder. Three times."

Tidus blinked, not following Harry's train of thought. "Huh?"

"Articulate you be." Harry stated teasingly, reaching out a hand to grab a silver ear wrap with a gothic design and a dangling cross. Emeralds glinted, two of them. One was in the center of the cross, and the other was on the part that hooked over the top part of the ear. He then grabbed a set of thick silver hoop earrings, small and would barely be noticeable unless he brushed his hair aside. A thin black tribal design unfurled across the silver. Turning, he showed Tidus. "What do you think?"

Tidus examined them. The ear wrap would wrap around Harry's right ear, so the hoops, or hoop, would be on Harry's left ear. Tidus nodded in approval. Harry snagged the jewelry back and went to the cashier. He paid for his chosen jewelry and to have his ears pierced. Never once did Harry venture to speak about his earlier statements.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

"Hey," Tidus exclaimed in surprise, "I still haven't gotten your name." The two were walking to Tidus' boathouse on the piers.

"Harry." Harry stated as he gently fingered his ear wrap, trying to get used to the added weight.

Tidus laughed, "You don't look like a Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's short for Hadrian."

"That's better." Tidus nodded as if confirming some important discovery that had just been pointed out to him, a serious look on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow, amused. "So glad that my name meets your approval."

Tidus smiled, ruffling the slightly shorter teen's hair. Harry scowled at him as he quickly worked to fix his messed up hair, grateful it was easier to manage now that it was much longer than it had been in his fifth year at Hogwarts, though it had taken several months to get his hair to grow.

"Anyways, if you want to see the game tonight, you know the Memorial Cup, I can get you in. Heck, my teammates and manager would love it if I brought you to the game. They think I don't have any friends outside them."

"Do you?" Harry asked, curious. Tidus shook his head. "Well, there is one person I would consider a friend, but I haven't seen him in a while, and he was more of a mentor you could say."

Harry hummed in understanding, after all wasn't that what Dumbledore had been? Sirius had been more of a father, and Remus was his father now. "I would like that." Harry commented referring to the game.

Tidus nodded quite happy with his new friend.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

The end of Part 1. Next Part, Sin Arrives and Aurron. The next part will be a longer than this, I promise, I just couldn't think of what else to add to lengthen this. Besides, the next part is the more important of the two. That, and a lot of my notes won't reappear in the second part.

So what do you guys think?

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP or FFX. I'm just borrowing the characters. All of Harry's summons are mine though.

Summary: In his own world, Harry has defeated Voldemort and Devira. In the process, Harry and three of five guardians were transported to another world. Leaving Luna, Neville, and the Slytherins who had befriended him behind to take care of the wizarding world.

Pairings: Light incest slash between Fred/George. FW/?/GW. HP/?. RL/?.

Warnings: Incest. Slash. Anything else that I may be forgetting.

Languages: _"Parseltongue"_

"_**Summons and summoners talking to/between/with each other"**_

_Song Lyrics_

"**Moony talking to Remus"**

"**Moony and Remus merged and talking"**

Note: For character looks and my list of summons see Chapter One.

AAL: Hello. I finally got around to posting this story. Yay! Thank you for waiting patiently for me to update my HPFFX crossover, the second story in my list I have planned. I am sorry it took so long, but I hated how it turned out so I kept rewriting parts of it or just completely deleting other parts of the story. Now on to the best part, in my opinion.

On with the story!

Title: Summoner's Wish

Chapter Two

Harry grinned in amusement as Tidus' fans surrounded Tidus' boathouse blocking Tidus from leaving. Two girls were currently getting their blitz balls autographed. Harry stood slightly in the shadows against a boy with a hood covering his face.

"Harry." The boy greeted.

Harry smiled at the boy in acknowledgement.

Three kids were now asking Tidus to teach them how to blitz. "Maybe, after the game?" Tidus thought out loud.

The boy by Harry moved forwards. "You can't tonight." Tidus glanced at the boy before changing the time. "How about tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"We'll hold you to it."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Tidus confirmed. The people on the boat moved away so Tidus could leave for his game.

Harry followed Tidus, "Quite popular, aren't ya? Especially with your fans?"

Tidus groaned. He checked the time in an effort to avoid acknowledging Harry's statement. "We've got to run! I'm really going to be late!" He grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag Harry behind him at full speed.

Harry smiled in amusement. In their haste they didn't pay any attention to the big TV screen announcing the big game in honor of Jecht. Though, Harry did manage to notice that the announcer had gone off tangent slightly at the mention of Jecht. Apparently the announcer had been a big fan of Jecht's. Harry briefly wondered about how Tidus must feel about Jecht having been informed earlier that Jecht was Tidus's "old man" despite having read about it in a magazine. Tidus obviously held a grudge, but was that all there was to it? He would just have to ask when the opportunity presented itself.

A crowd was waiting for Tidus in front of the Blitzball stadium. Tidus automatically shifted his grip so he had a better hold of Harry. "Come on! Let me through!" Tidus managed to push his way through the first wave of the crowd only to be swarmed by a second wave. "I mean it! I'm going to be late for the game!" He broke through the second only to snatched up by a third wave when a fan girl latched on to him. "Let go of me! Come on! Get out of the way!" Safety!

Tidus turned to see how Harry had held up, only to see the teen fixing his ruffled appearance and grinning in amusement. Harry's eyes glittered with understanding. "I was quite popular myself in my hometown. It's nice to see someone else suffering under the spotlight for a change."

Tidus scowled at him for a brief moment before stretching his arms upwards with a smile on his face. Bringing his hands back down Tidus shuffled through some of his pockets briefly. "Ta-da! Here you go. Your ticket. The entrance in the stands are just up ahead in that direction." Tidus pointed towards a hallway going slightly uphill. "I need to go this way. I'll see you soon!"

Harry hummed in thought as he watched Tidus run off.

Anan spoke. _**"**_ _**As much as I would like you to just sit back and watch a game of Blitzball, I must inform you that sin is arriving. It would be best to wait outside the stadium for your new friend. Oh, and Shiva says to tell you that you will be able to find the rest of your guardians either in Besaid, Kilika , or Luca when you reach your next destination. "**_

Harry smiled. _**"You sound disappointed about something. What is it?" "I'm bored!"**_ Anan whined. Harry could feel the others amusement at Anan's expense.

Following Anan's advice, Harry tucked his ticket into a random pocket and exited the stadium to a more quiet street. A man in red was approaching, the Blitzball game already having started. Harry approached the man. "Hello."

The man grunted in greeting as he eyed Harry, his good eye widening when he saw the staff. "A summoner? What are you doing here?"

"I take it you are a guardian then. I am here because the Fayth asked me to come here and I promised them I would."

"I am Auron." Harry nodded and watched as creatures flew all over Zanarkand. The beginning of the destruction of the current world Harry was in. He hoped Tidus would be okay with everything once it was explained.

"So… how did you get here?" Harry asked as Auron pulled him out of the way of falling rubble.

Auron made a "humph" sound before deciding to answer. "I am here to keep a promise."

"Oh." What else was there to say to something like that? Fortunately the awkward silence didn't have a chance to settle as Tidus came running out of the building.

"Harry!" Tidus pulled Harry close to him obviously relieved to find him alive without injuries. He then turned his attention to the man beside them. "Auron!"

Auron began to move. "Come. Protect him." He used his head to gesture at Harry, leaving both teens to follow.

Everyone was running in the opposite direction. Tidus didn't understand why they were heading towards the giant creature looming before them. "Hey! We're going the wrong way!"

"Actually, I think we're headed the right way." Harry stated as monsters was thrown in their path. Ah, got to love danger, maybe he would meet the entity of danger and ask for a date… Better not. Moony would kill him.

Auron tossed a Longsword to Tidus after seeing Tidus try (and failing) to fight the creatures off barehanded. Harry, the summoner sent by the Fayth, chuckled as the sword nearly sent Tidus toppling backwards unprepared to catch it. "A gift. From Jecht." Auron explained.

Tidus glared at the sword slightly, but decided to test it out. He quickly found his balance at a low position, legs bent, arms spread slightly, and bouncing like a hyper kid getting ready to play. Or that's how Harry would have described it.

Auron had his sword swung across his back, with one hand grasping it. Harry immediately noted how cool Auron looked. One look that he could never pull off himself, at least subconsciously or on purpose. Harry sighed as he lengthened his staff to just below his own height, channeling his magic. At least he didn't look awkward, though he knew Tidus would quickly pass that phase as he fought more battles.

"So, small fries?" Harry asked. There would be no need to summon yet and give away the fact that his summons were vastly different from the ones Auron would recognize.

"Indeed. We cut through." Auron stated. Harry let Auron and Tidus attack, understanding that Auron was trying to impart basic fighting skills and knowledge along to Tidus. Harry would be playing support.

"What is that thing?" Tidus asked in between breaks gesturing towards the looming creature.

Auron answered. "We called it Sin." Past-tense Harry noted. Why was he speaking in past-tense? Ah well, time to solve that later. Right now they were surrounded by the creatures on all sides. "We push through." Auron stated.

Tidus and Auron easily pushed the monsters back. The three rushed forward until they came upon a monster that seemed to be made of tentacles. Auron was explaining Overdrives to Tidus. Harry hummed to himself as he focused on healing while Auron and Tidus took out Sinspawn Ammes as Harry's scan had revealed the creature to be. It was soon defeated.

The three ran forward only to be surrounded by the monsters with flickering wings. Harry huffed. Why was there so many? He could feel Anan's amusement.

"There. If we knock that off it will destroy the bridge." Auron called out. Tidus, being quicker than Auron focused on the tanker hanging off the bridge while Auron took out the enemies with flickering wings. The tanker fell causing an explosion soon afterwards. The three raced across the falling bridge. Harry and Tidus just behind Auron.

Harry's staff shifted until it was a charm around his wrist as they jumped. Both Tidus and Harry struggled on the edge on the stable part of the bridge. "Auron!" Tidus called out.

"Are you sure?" Harry paused as he noticed Auron glancing up at the weird vortex above them. Auron bent down to grab Tidus. He hesitated before grabbing Harry as well. "The time is now. This is your story." Harry sensed his words were more directed towards Tidus than himself.

The vortex sucked them into it. Harry sighed as he heard Tidus panicking. Did he ever panic like that when things had happened to him. There was Fluffy. Aragog and his children. The maze in forth year. That one time before he had gained Raithe.

A giant splash accompanied his return to reality. Harry coughed as he pushed himself to the surface. He was so glad he had learned how to swim. He panted heavily treading in place until he caught his breath. Where was he now? Where was Tidus and Auron?

Glancing around himself he saw a beach not to far away. He swam for it. Once he was far enough from the water he collapsed. Damn. He was alone with no clue where he was. He hoped Tidus was okay where ever he had ended up. His eyes closed as exhaustion caught up with his body. Hopefully nothing would come and eat him while he rested.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

Tidus woke up by himself in a fog. Where was he? Where was Harry? "Hello! Is any one there? Harry?" He had to calm down. Panicking wasn't going to help him now. He had to find a safer place to rest. Considerably, some place where he would be warmer. With that thought, Tidus dived into the water and followed the ruins he could see in the distance.

HPFFXHPFFXHPFFXHPFFX

Finished! Ha! You'll have to wait for "Summoner's Heart" to see where Harry landed and how long it will take for everyone to re-/unite. Poor Tidus. He ended up alone. That wasn't really what I had been expecting. Ah well.

Here are my options for Harry may or may not be: Bikanel Island/Home/Sanubia Desert. Besaid Island. Kilika. Mushroom Rock Road. Moonflow (either side). I honestly have no idea where I'll put Harry.

I apologize for how fast this seemed to went. But, things should slow down somewhat now they are on Spira.

R&R please.


End file.
